When a Reaper Meets Devils(C)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: When Ragna fell into the Boundary, he remembered someone. Now, in the same world as her, will he be able to get that spark again, or, will she go for another one instead of him? (I own nothing!)
1. Prolouge

"Son of a-"

Stabbed. He was stabbed. Now, he knew this will end only two ways. One, he dies before falling in with the girl who looked like she made a face at the end of lovemaking. Two, they both fall in there. The place they're both falling in is a Cauldron. A gateway to the Boundary. He knew, the end came when she finished smelting. The time he knew he needed to listen to the Rabbit, he didn't. When the Masked Freak said he should die to him, he could. Now, the death that should have happened, has now happened.

"Ragna! Nu loves this! Aauugghhh! Deeper! Harder!"

Right, Nu. She is now spouting nonsense. The Murakumo is now going in deeper into the impalement. She was insane, he thought. But...

"Y-you know..., I hate... this l-life. Mi-might as well... go w-with you..."

All present, shocked at this. He was willing to die now.

"Ragna~~~!" Nu exclaimed.

At this, she went backwards. He was following.

"BROTHER!!!"

He knew the voice... Jin...

As they fell, the young man currently attached to Nu remembered something... a promise.

 ***Flashback***

The same young man, now wearing a white t-shirt and shorts was currently outside. Saya and Jin were inside the church, cooking something... hopefully not Saya's, he thought. The next thought was, however, mean, yet, funny, Jin and their caretaker eating first. At this thought, he heard something... no, someone. A girl, he could tell. At this, he went running there.

Running, he heard the voice cough. At this, he went abit faster. Now he could see her. She had black, glossy hair with a purplish tinge. Her eyes, though tired, can be made out to be purple. She wore a small kimono for her size, looking like it became dirtied. A few scratches and tears, she, however, had one thing that was the most noticable on her body. A pair of glossy, feathered wings was on her back.

She looked at him. Then her eyes widened. Her body movements suggest she was worried. She then wanted to run, but she appeared to have broken her leg.

"Agh! Please, don't hurt me! I don't know why you want to kill me! Now, please, end it... I can't run... Please..."

She closed her eyes in preparation, but...

"Are you okay? You look hurt." Her eyes widened. He, help her? A half-breed?

"W-Why? Aren't I a freak of nature?"

"Huh? You mean your wings? But, they are pretty."

"N-Nani?", She blushed at this, yet was also confused.

"Your wings. They look like they need help." he said.

"Huh?"

"Here. You need help." He went over and went behind her. Grabbing her wings, he looked around for a few herbs.

"Well, your wings look okay... but Sister says to look closer. So, does your wings hurt?"

"W-Well, maybe- Ow! Okay, it hurts."

"Its okay. You need help. Come on, you can be with us." he smiled.

"O-Okay."

 ***Later***

"And she needs help. So, can she stay for now?" the boy asked.

"Hmmm... Well, okay! As long she helps around, she'll stay. Only after her leg heals." the Sister said.

"Yatta! Brother, we have a new playmate!" said a young girl, like the boy, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long white T-shirt that acted as a blouse.

"Brother, why did you do it yourself? I c-could have done it!" another said. He had blonde hair and green eyes also. His hair was down.

"Jin, are you sure you could have done it yourself?" asked Sister.

"Y-Yes!" Jin answered.

"U-Um, no need to barge in and take advantage..." the girl said.

"Well, are you okay now?" the boy asked.

The girl's wings were covered in bandages and her leg was wrapped in bandages. She was abit tired, but okay.

"Okay, guys, she might be hungry. Are you hungry?" Sister asked.

"N-No... I'm okay..." the girl answered.

"Well, *yawns* kids, time to sleep."

""Aaaawwwww!/okay, sister..."" both Saya and Jin answered.

 ***Later***

Both the girl and boy were the only ones awake. The former, was because she was uncomfortable, and the latter because he was worried for her.

"Are... you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes..." she answered quietly.

"... I don't believe you."

"Mmmm... Stop asking..."

"Please... you don't have to tell me, but, still, admit your not okay... it would help abit..."

She was silent for a few minutes... before...

"I was the child between a priestess and... a monster... my... father..." she said father as if the word was forbidden.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?" he asked, prying in too much be damned.

"My clan was always against outsiders with us. Incest was how-"

"EEEEWWWWW!!!" the boy grimaced. He knew what it was, but he didn't like it. At all.

"... I know. Anyway, she had me... and they treated me as I was like a disease. Anyway... I can't go on..." she then suddenly cried, like it was too much and then...

"I'm sorry." he said, while hugging her.

"H-H-Huh!?" she asked while blushing.

"No one has to go through that... Not you, not Saya, not Sister, not Jin... anyone doing that are temes..."

At this, she just hugged him.

"C-Can you promise something to me...?" she asked.

"Um... OK." he answered.

"When we meet again, can we-we... be-become... together...?"

"Uuummm... O- okay." he said.

"By the way, I'm Akeno, Akeno Himejima."

"I'm Ragna."

 ***Present***

Ragna knew that would never happen now, Akeno probably forgot, or she didn't and he failed.

As they fell in, Ragna didn't know what would happen in the future of his life... across the Boundary.

 ** _(Sundarkness here! New story here, but, uh, rest is on Wattpad. So, shameless plug!_**

 ** _BlazBlue belongs to Arc System Works._**

 ** _Highschool DxD belongs to the various guys who work with it._**

 ** _Don't block me.)_**


	2. Rebel-1!

_Initiating... Initiating... Initiating... Analyzing... Complete. Subject RBCT-576 and Subject MN-13-576 made contact with Boundary._

Preparing _for Phase 577._

 ** _Error!_** ** _Error! Unknown Phenomena detected!_**

Subject _RBCT-576 rejected Boundary. detecting for Phenomena Intervention... Complete. Detection... 0%._

"Huh... didn't think this would happen..." A tired sigh escaped his lips when he saw the event. Sure, the _Master Unit_ would be able to redo everything that happened there, but then all of everything he worked for would disappear. Why did life be so complicated... Well, at least it was quiet no-

"RAGNA! COME OVER HERE! THE KIDS-! THEY'RE WALKING!"

"Huh, now?" Ragna went to the door leading outside, revealing an interior that looked like the church he lived in, only now with other rooms leading to the main area. And in the middle...

"Saya... really? You could've scared the kids." Ragna was a bit- okay, alot- happy when he saw his twins, a boy and a girl, were helping each other stand up, only to have his, uh, "wife", to practically yell bloody murder to get him here.

"Sorry... Wait! Did you get-"

"A camera? Yeah, I did," Ragna pulled out an old video camera and then started to record his kids. "Also, when is this gonna end? Not that I'm complaing, but, I still need to observe my friends."

"Okay, okay, just... 5 more minutes." Saya was already giving him her Puppy Dog eyes, the most evil version, the sad one.

Ragna the Bloodedge, the SS-Class criminal, with a bounty that can buy a small country, didn't last a second.

"Okay! Stop it! P-please?" He was lucky the _Rabbit_ wasn't here, or knows who he is now, or else she would start insulting him, and maybe Saya, but mostly him.

"Now, what were you observing?"

——––——

 _With the Ragna in the Boundary..._

He was floating. Nothing could prepare him for the pain. His master was right. You don't just feel like your being destroyed, your mind too.

However, _Fate_ had other plans.

He was flung into the area where the Azure was, and then...

 ** _WWWWWVVVVVOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!_**

No longer in the same area, he was flung out, and into another universe.

 _Codename:DxDHERO-DxDHERO-348._

The Azure gave power to him. He wielded it like a toy, so the Azure payed him back.

Now, he is given another chance by the Azure to redeem himself, only then, he will inherent the Power of the Azure.

 **(Sundarkness here guys! If you read my Wattpad story, chances are, this is completely different. Anywho, I have other stories to write up, art to draw, and Queen songs to sing. SUNDARKNESS, OUT!**

 **Also I own nothing here! Just this story!)**


	3. Rebel-2!

A groan broke through the forest, causing some animals to move away from the noise, as it was unknown to them. The noise was from a man who wore a black shirt, two black gloves which had shells on the top of them, some belts on him, and black hakama pants with boots, along with a gigantic sword on his back.

"Uh... Dammit..." Ragna opened his eyes to the world, seeing… trees? And... animals eating his jacket-

"Hey! Get away from that!" Ragna shouted, and the animals ran away to a distance, wanting to see what he'll do.

"Grgh..." Ragna stood up, and went out of the hole, limping slightly. After a few minutes of confirming if it had animal shit anywhere, there was none, he finally put it on, waiting if any of the animals would do anything.

When none went away, Ragna deduced that they're curious about him. Even then, he had to find a way back to destroy the Cauldrons, kill Terumi, and live away from everyone to be okay. Or, at least stop being so stressed. Even when he never meant to be an ass, he knew the world was shit, and shittier to him.

"Damn... Okay, you animals, I don't have food. Got it?" Ragna looked back at the wild critters, who, despite being looking to be good enough to hunt for themselves, are seeking food from him. They were, however, not giving up.

"Fine… come on..." Ragna didn't have food on him, however getting some for them at the city would be a good way to get rid of them.

Walking was a bore. No way to civilization would do that to someone. Even when Ragna found a path, it turned out the path lead nowhere. Even the trees, and shadows did very little help. Plus, it was already turning dark, so he can't use the sun's position. This lead to a search for a abandoned cabin or home or tent or anything.

[Line Break]

Turns out luck was finally on his side for now. An abandoned tent was the next best thing in the wild, plus…

"Okay, who wants to become my dinner?" Said Ragna as he turned to some animals that followed him. He eyed a rabbit…

"Come here, little bunny…" Ragna stalked towards the rabbit he saw.

Unfortunately, the bunny was too smart for that trick as it kicked his face, then hoped away.

"Dammit!" And with that shout, the rest of the animals ran away, "Come on! Damnit… great, now I'll be hungry for the night… as if I wasn't before…" Ragna was, of course, referring to when he was the SS-Class Rebel of the N.O.L. and he had to stay away from the Hierarchical Cities and in the wilderness. Even when he was in the Cities, he mostly never had food for night, sometimes lunch wasn't available. A tough time, but what could he do?

"Well, well, well~? What do we have here~?"

Ragna quickly spun around and saw a man walking towards him… wielding a machete.

'The hell is that guy here- Gah! What the hell?! He… his soul feels wrong..!' Ragna glared at the man… if he could even be called that.

"So your my new victim~! I feel like cumming~!" The man had a red shirt with a golden chestplate, black jeans, blue running shoes, green hair, and red eyes. Also his machete was steel with a black hilt, and was covered with blood.

"Damn freak-" Ragna wasn't able to complete his sentence as the guy quickly jumped forward, machete clashing with Armasa blocking it.

"Ooohhhhh~ man, I feel great~ come on! Fight me now~!" He said, then sliced down the machete, almost hitting Ragna.

"DAMMIT!" Ragna yelled as he brought Armasa up to hit the mysterious person who fought him, only for him to jump back.

"Oh, oh, oh~! Fiesty! If you wanna die, might as well tell you my name-" He didn't have enough time to finish the sentence when Ragna sliced down on his arm that carried the machete.

"You talk to much. And no thanks." And with that, the Grim Reaper sliced sideward, ending the life of the mysterious disturbing man.

"Ah… ah…ah… AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" That was the last sound he ever made.

"Tch… great. Now I gotta leave…" Now, Ragna wasn't the smarter end of the spectrum, but he knew if he was spotted with blood all over him and a dead body, yeah…

Ragna finally left the area, cleaning up the place to boot, and went back to find a place to rest.

[Line Break]

"A cabin… classic…" Ragna went wandering all over, only to find a broken down cabin in the woods. The cliche he felt was immense. But, a roof over his head was better than nothing…

"If a ghost is haunting that place, I'm saying no to that shit." As Ragna went inside, he expected a classic: broken glass, turned over furniture, shit that was normal for horror movies.

 **"GGGGggggrrrrrrr………"**

"The hell..?" Rumbling… this is not good…

 **"THE HELL?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!?!"** Ragna looked around for the deep voice, but it seems like it came from everywhere. Wait…

"GOT YOU!" Ragna grabbed forward, grabbing a red horn. A GIGANTIC, RED, HORN.

 **"GRAH! THE HELL, DUDE?! IT HURTS- Wait…"** As Ragna looked down, he saw a gigantic green eye.

 **"… Who the hell are you, edgy guy?"** Ragna's eye twitched at the way he, come on that voice, said.

"First… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!"


End file.
